Remnants Punishment
by Voldugu Conqueror
Summary: What happens when a man is pushed to the breaking point? when a man is betrayed by those he trusts? Of course, that man will pick up a weapon and fight for revenge...for punishment.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PUNISHER OR RWBY AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

"This is Lucy Lavender, and we are here today at the crime scene where 'The Punisher' strikes again, this time against a group of White Fang extremists. Just last week another incident like this happened but a squad of Atlas soldiers and knight's were killed. From what we can gather, it is said that the group was killed during ten in the evening, witnesses say that they heard gun fire and screaming at eight in the evening. Only an hour later did they discover the bodies and call the authorities."

...

"Man, this 'Punisher' guy sounds like a real nut case, who the hell would want to go to war with both Atlas and the White Fang. The guy is just asking to be killed." a faunas man scoffed as he looked at the holographic television, the faunas was a bull, his muscular and bulky build as well as his large horns gave him away.

"You gotta admit, atleast he isn't some kind of racist only going after faunas people, if that were the case the general public would be all over his ass" a friend of the bull faunas pointed out, he was a cat faunas. The two were drinking a couple of beers in the bar, as they both watched the television.

At the far end of the counter a lone man sat in the dark, he wore a black trench cloak over a dark grey jacket, for pants he wore black long cargo pants and black tactical combat boots (a lot of black). The hood of his jacket was over his head, hiding his face. The man looked over at the cat and bull faunas and frowned.

He looked down at the small beer can he held and brought it to his lips, taking a long sip and finishing the contents of the can. The man looked at the televison and scoffed before placing down the can and fishing out ten lien to pay for the drink.

The man got up from his seat and walked passed the two faunas, exiting the bar he was greeted with the sight of vale, its people walking down the side walks, cars speeding through the street and a stench that lingered in the air.

The man walked down the side walk and soon came up on a alley way, he stopped and looked down the dark alley way and saw three figures. Two male figures and a female one, the man turned away from the alley so he can continue on his way.

"Somebody please help! HELP!"

"Shut up! you dirty whore!"

The man glanced down the alley way again and sighed, looking both ways to see if anyone else was around. Turning to the alley way he made his way down, slowly he unzipped his dark grey jacket to reveal black atlas body armor, on the armor was a roughly painted white skull, it was intimidating and it was a symbol for all criminals to fear.

...

"You disgusting faunas whore, staining the streets of vale with your body! animals like you should just rot!" a large fist came down on the faunas woman, the woman cried out in pain and tears ran down her face as a bruise started to form.

"Yeah! your kind doesn't even deserve to stand on the same ground as us" the more scrawny man said with horrible laugh.

"Her body won't be the one staining these streets, its gonna be your blood" a deep and gravely voice spoke behind them, the two men glanced back to see who it was.

"You got some balls saying that, now get out of here or else you'll end up like this whore" the skinny one spoke again as he pulled out a knife, the big one chuckled deeply as he slammed his fist into his palm.

The man chuckled as he looked away for a bit but soon he quickly reached to his side and pulled out a Atlas grade pistol, he aimed it at the two men and pulled back the hammer of the gun. The two men flinched and backed up a bit as soon as they saw the gun being pointed at the them.

"You. get out of here" The man said to the faunas woman, the faunas nodded as she quickly got up and collected her stuff, fixing her dress she ran out of the alley way as fast as she could.

"Look man, we're sorry, maybe we can talk this out like civilizied people" The skinny man suggested, the big one agreed with the skinny one.

"That option was thrown out the window when you attacked that woman" The man showed the white skull painted on his body armor and the two recognized him.

"Your the Punisher..." the two men's eyes became wide, as they saw the skull. Soon two gun shots rang through the alley way as the body of the two men fell to the ground, bullet holes through their heads and blood pooling around them.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal a grizzled and stern face, his hair style was a military cut, and small scar going down his cheek.

The Punisher holstered his gun and turned away from the dead bodies and walked back down the alley way and into the streets, looking both ways again he zipped up his jacket and continued on his way.

"One batch, Two batch. Penny and dime"

_

 **Aye! Here comes another shitty story from me, I haven't seen much crossovers for Punisher and Rwby, I have a full plot of how the Punisher will be mixed into the story of RWBY. But he will mostly be mixed with the Atlas military and the schnee family. The Punisher I'll be using is the Netflix's Punisher, the Jon Bernthal one. His body armor is that of the Atlas soldiers, and his weapons will be the same as a Atlas soldier but he will have more weapons and options, some will have more than one form and others will be compatible with dust. I finished watching it and I got to say...It. Was. Amazing. Anyways, I hope you guys like the story and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
